This new Alstroemeria cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling produced by me by crossing unpatented varieties selected from my breeding stock maintained at our nursery at Aalsmeer, Holland, with the object of producing new flower colors and improved winter production under Dutch glass house conditions, this particular seedling having been selected for propagation and test because of its profuse production of very large flowers on a tall vigorous upright bush having a rapid growth rate. The selected seedling was propagated at Aalsmeer by its roots with such pleasing results that propagation by that method was carried on at Aalsmeer through several successive generations which demonstrated clearly that the distinctive characteristics of the original seedling hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new variety is now being carried on at Aalsmeer, Holland by dividing rhizomes.